happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duisternis
Duisternis is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Duisternis is young black musk deer who umbrakinesis-user wizard and one of members in "Children of the Eight Divines"; a supernatural cult whose goal to punish those who did harassing children; physically, verbally and mentally. Having the umbra power, he is able to manipulate and shape the shadows of those existing ones as well controlling them like marionettes, however, having inability of creating new shadows and manipulating another umbrakinesis users in power. Not to mention the fact that he needs areas without any source of lights to use his umbra power and keep his energy before get wasted away. Although being 9-year old, he is much intelligent than average children in his age and acknowledge the dangerous or toxic sides of adults that nobody know about, however unfortunately, his high-level of intelligence has made him quite the black sheep for his village even for his own relatives. Duisternis then joined the cult; which he is in to these days, in great hopes to find people alike him. While he has found few, though however, he don't have any big interests on them. Even one of them has becoming his main rival, in great bitterness and spiteful ways, to the point where both of prey and predator have to make ruckus to end the fight. There is a quite little to know about his background; where did his umbra power come from, who his family were now, what the meaning of him join the cult, and did he really happy with his path of choices. These questions have never been answered by Duisternis himself, but let us hope that he isn't regretful with his current life-style. Personality and traits Duisternis is described as "at first, it is a benignant mouse until grows as black plague rat-risqué, while still remaining its pussyfoot juvenile as well jeerer mockery and insults"; basically kind and gentle dove turned into traitor salty crow but still keeping the childish and annoying scoffs inside of his. Ever since being black sheep toward his own family-relatives, he has trust issues and will never put any trusts on anyone, unless they are genuinely kind to him, though this very rare. He also is very suspicious or anxious about people surronding who want to befriend with him. Once again, Duisternis never going to put his trusts on people randomly, they must prove if they are geninuely good enough to be trusted. As he is known to-be risqué person, Duisternis has sense of dark and offensive humor and will laughing on it, no matter how offended it is. He tends to like sexual jokes more over other humors, which extremely unsettling for 9-year old deer without any relatives to be lived with, to think about it again. Nevertheless he loves his sense of darkest humorous. Episodes Starring *TBA Featuring *TBA Appearances *TBA Fates #TBA Trivia *Despite being the 1st winner, he only has 4-5 votes, comparing to Marisole and "Deathmaw" who have 7-8 votes in the second poll. *As for April 6th 2019, he has redesigned along with his bio, to give more traits on him. *His name means "darkness" in Dutch, hence his ability and species as well the color. *Originally, his name is "Midnight", however since there are 3 characters with the exact same name, the creator then changed it completely. *Despite having antlers, real-life musk deers don't have ones. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Deer and Moose Category:Free to Use Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Children Category:Characters with hair Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters With More Than Two Eyes Category:Small characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Renamed